Incubus Naruto: Ascendance to Makai
by AvatarofDeath13
Summary: The prophecy made by Belial comes to pass, and a four-year old Naruto discovers his hidden heritage, and finds himself not only the rightful heir to the throne of Makai, but engaged with Morrigan Aensland herself. What will happen: pandemonium!
1. What's so Great About Incubus?

Basic Text

"Conversational Text"

'_Thinking Text'_

"**Demonic Text"**

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

You better believe it folks, it's me, Avade, your favorite bacon-fetishist pyromaniac! I'm not dead like you believed I was, and let me tell you that my life is becoming so hectic that I can barely enjoy reading Fanfiction, much less write it.

Anyways, I still plan on working on Naruto: A Zoid's Tale, so don't think I'm giving up on that, but I've been getting a bit slow on ideas, and I'd rather make my updates more based on quality than frequency, so while I might get to it soon, don't cross your fingers if it takes another month to update it, but with me, you never know.

This is the story I promised all the people voting on my polls, come on: did you actually think I put that up there just to get you to visit my page more often… well maybe that, but seriously. For your patience, I am uploading the first chapter of Incubus Naruto, and let me tell you: the story behind this is going to be so deep, it's going to BLOW YOUR FREAKING MIND!

Any questions you might have should be directed as reviews to my stories, as I read my reviews a hell of a lot more often that I read my PM's, not that I actually get much mail from you guys anyways.

Anyways, while to me it's rather short and rather length (the first half actually explores a little bit into the background of what will be the main setting for the first part of this story, and I'll try to make it epic-length, maybe even three stories like all those other guys!

Trust me, I'm working on the second chapter before my boredom and time constraints create the update lag of DOOM that you all seem to hate.

Well I've chatted away enough of your time, now let's get to the story!

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Darkstalkers, they are owned by their respective owners, and if they come trying to sue me, tell them that if they want, they can sell this story and keep all the profits, I'd simply appreciate the writing notoriety that I'd gain anyways.

Private Disclaimer: I do not desire to understand why these girls are so into Yaoi, I mean… as a guy, I see girls kissing as hot and thus I like seeing that but does seeing guys kiss actually turn you on? If your answer is yes, then while I might feel sick, at least it answers the life-long question of why in regards to Yaoi. If the answer is no, I'm going to find the nearest Yaoi fangirl, have her tentacle raped (at least it's internal penetration of someone lacking a penis!) and then torture her until she spills the secret, so I can either eliminate it's source of create an antidote to cure the female population of th Yaoi Pandemic. Oh yeah, btw, sign my petition, or I'll sick Bon-Bon the Cyborg Ferret on you. And trust me: you do not want to mess with Bon-Bon!

===X===X===X Chapter One: What's So Great About Incubus? X===X===X===

In a land displaced from the reality of the world of ninjas, lied a world that was inhabited by supernatural creatures, most of whom would be considered 'demons' or 'demonic' by the standards of most humans in the world of ninja. This land was known as Makai, which was an conglomerate empire consisting of multiple component empires, with each empire consisting of a single main race in it's composure, and many of these races held many sub-races that created the need for many kingdoms within the empires that combine to create the entity of Makai.

Makai itself was a single unified Empire, due in part to the unification of the many races by a unique demon named Genzai, which in the tongue of the humans - of which more than several centuries ago, was but one of many human languages, known then as 'Japanese' - translated to '_Original Sin_.' Mostly this was due in part to the unimaginably power that he possessed, as Genzai was the first of many things, directly caused by the circumstances surrounding his conception and birth.

The name of Genzai was also appropriate because, in addition to the unification of Makai, through unknown means he empowered seven races, each to represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

The Chimeras, Demons of Wrath

The Oni, Demons of Gluttony

The Undead, Demons of Avarice

The Jinn, Demons of Sloth

The Onna, Demons of Envy

The Vampires, Demons of Pride

And finally the Succubae, Demons of Lust

Of those seven races, one gained something from Genzai that nobody else would ever lay claim to: his heart. From the union of Genzai and the one of the original Succubae, came forth a completely new being, the very first Incubus, named on the date of his birth as Gokai by Genzai himself, which was Japanese for '_The Five Commandments_', which were ironically, lust, murder, theft, lying, and intemperance. Unknowingly to any, the line of Genzai was cursed to only produce one heir, which in the terms of old constituted a male, thus making all of the children born of his line Incubus.

Unlike the Succubus, whom had but the simple bat-wing appendages sticking out from their head and back, the Incubus were distinct in having long frontal horns jetting from their head, as well as four wings on their back instead of the normal two for a Succubus. The horns and multiple wings became synonymous with the Incubus, as combined with their appearance and power, none who knew the description of an Incubus would ever miss seeing one on sight.

Very soon, after bringing about peace and creating a bunch of systems to make it actually possible for the multiple races to co-exist, the Empire of Makai became less of a pipe dream or a temporary solution, and more of a true permanent end to the Demon Wars that plagued the many races.

Soon, Genzai grew to such power and fame that he was compared to a God in Demon form, and it seemed that al was well… up until the tragic incident that left the Empire in chaos. The young Gokai, not even old enough to mate himself, inherited the title of Emperor and control of Makai after the mysterious and inexplicable death of his father; and this just being not too long into Genzai's reign, which soon presented the first struggle for complete control of Makai; as the Seven Sinful Races, as they came to be known as, fought to gain control of Makai and the other races.

Gokai proved that their attempts at violence to gain control were futile, because even though he was not old enough to mate and produce his own heir, he was actually much stronger than many demons, his father himself most notably, at his age were in comparison, and it soon became apparent that violence would not serve as the ultimate means to an end in Makai from that point. From then on, the internal wars of politics flared, in particular as to whom would wed the young Emperor, as all seven races knew that their closest chance to gain favor and control was if one of their one shared the throne alongside their emperor.

Similar and yet unlike his mother Rusalka, the Succubus that birthed Gokai, the young Incubus displayed powers that enamored all around him, being able to effortlessly submerge women in a shroud of lust, and flood men inattentively with an ocean of fear, and to be able to read and partially influence the emotions of those around him. Eventually however, Gokai's heart found its way in the arms of a bombshell Empusa, a Yuki-Onna, which transitioned dominance of Makai from the Succubae over to the Onna Race, following the repeat tragedy of Gokai suffering the same fate as his father, with Empusa left to raise a recently born Onnazuki, or '_Admirer of Women_', named jokingly after the privy incident that chanced Gokai and Empusa to meet.

Gokai, the original Incubus, had fallen, and nothing but the Incubus child Onnazuki, that remained Gokai and Genzai's sole living legacy.

The exact same cycle would repeat for many Millennia, and the transitions of power always occurred with the exchange of vows between the Incubus that was Emperor at the time, and the lucky demoness that would succeed in earning his heart.

Then came the incident that would disturb the 'traditional' cycle of power.

On the murder of Kurobikari, or '_Black Luster_', the Incubuian Emperor of his time, all that remained of him was yet again, a son granted to him from his Succubian mate, Marisa, a boy named Ikigami, which in Japanese literally meant '_Living God_.' However, the mention of 'God' yet again seemed to create chaos when spoken about in reference to an Incubus, as the Widowed Empress, Marisa, also wound up inexplicably dead, and worst of all: the next-in-line, Ikigami, was nowhere to be found.

Without the Incubus to claim and rule the throne, the once dormant powder keg that was the strife between the Seven Sinful Races emerged again, this time with a new fervor, and it seemed that soon, the Empire of Makai would split and become warring smaller empires once again, until the timely intervention of Marisa's twin sister Kisara, whom reminded all of the method of claiming the throne: only the kin of Genzai's current descendant may stand in the stead of the vacant seat of Emperor when he himself is not able to rule.

This clause was originally introduced by Onnazuki, whom had to be raised by his mother Empusa and nearly broke under the stress of having to attend to his duties as Emperor despite his lack of preparation, as he had not been even able to walk before he was forced to help make decisions that technically only he could make. By the time he turned seven, with the assistance and encouragement of both his mother and his grandmother Misato, the Onna Queen herself, Onnazuki made the clause that in the case that the Emperor was unable to rule and make decisions for the Empire by himself, his closest of kin would do so in his stead, until he was deemed ready to take the reigns.

Onnazuki's wife and son, Astaroth of the Kage-Onna and Satori, or '_Enlightenment_' in Japanese, respectively, benefited from this when Onnazuki fell to the same fate as his predecessors, as this allowed Satori's great-grandmother Misato - once Satori's distant cousin Mana took the position of Onna Queen - to rule for Satori as he was raised in comfort by his mother until he was actually ready to take his position.

Going back to the finding of Kisara, the clause still remained, as the closest of kin to the actual Emperor Ikigami in his absence was Kisara herself, taking the place as the first Empress of Makai, that notion alone causing an uproar in a traditionally patriarchal position.

By mere luck, Kisara's mate Helios, a male Hakka-onna whom was ousted from the royal line due to his technical inheritance of what was traditionally the matriarchal-exclusive position of Queen among the Onna, which would have broken tradition and thus forced his exclusion, would grant Kisara a male as her firstborn, Sirius, a male Hakka-onna himself. With a male taking the position of Emperor once again, the internal strife in relation to tradition was cooled somewhat, but the circumstances itself created a shift in the power exchange game.

Since Helios had married into the family of Kisara, and seeing as neither one of them wanted anything to do with the Onna's as a whole, the race of Succubae had taken a more permanent fixture on the position of ruler of Makai, with the Aensland line being the successors of the throne, and with no sudden mysterious deaths or disappearances to the current rulers that plagued the Incubian Emperors, as if an omen from the moment Genzai himself chose his bride and conceived his son, the Succubae would ultimately dominate the position of Emperor or Empress.

By the time that Belial Aensland, the son of a male Kage-Onna known as Mammon, and the female Succubus Empress Lucielia Aensland, took the throne, however, the powder keg that was the internal strife between the races had finally begin to resurface, as challengers like Demitri Maximof surfaced every now and then, and the nobles themselves were beginning to struggle for dominance using violence, despite it being against tradition to fight bloodless wars.

A man very much ahead of his time, Belial knew that something had to be done soon, lest Makai fall into despair and shatter irreparably. And knowing that he himself lacked the power to do so, he confided his dilemma to an oracle, whom gave him a prophecy concerning the appearance of a great being with power beyond imagination, the exact details only being known by Belial himself, but whatever he found led him to going through incredible lengths to prepare for his 'doomsday prediction'.

The first action that caused great unrest was the blood-adoption of the orphaned child of a noble Succubae family into the Aensland family, then naming his adopted daughter Morrigan his heir to the throne, which strained the tension to the near-breaking point. Not only was blood-adoption frowned upon, but it was nigh unheard of for a noble to do so, much less the Emperor himself!

In addition, the child possessed such power even as an infant to grant her the classification of S-Class, which presented a problem in itself, because like the male Incubian Emperors of old in their youth, Morrigan held so much power that even the smallest tantrum might create a giant crater in Makai large enough to house an entire colony of Kappa!

With no way to ease the tension, Belial forced himself to partially bend to the wishes of his subjects, and without her knowing, split Morrigan's power into three portion, with her keeping one-third, himself sealing away another third to be released upon his death, and the other third to be sealed away, only to later on take it's own identity as Morrigan's 'sister', Lilith.

Despite knowing what would occur wit his daughter, Belial always remained confident that everything would turn out alright, and that his 'prophesized one' would help Morrigan bring order back to the hectic mess that was Makai. Even upon his deathbed, Belial died smiling, knowing the future of Makai was in the right hands, the hands of whom it was destined to fall into. And it would take several centuries before Belial's dreams came to fruition.

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

"Seriously, what was I thinking in giving the delusions of my old man even an ounce of possible merit?", came the voice of a voluptuous beauty whose very appearance would make even the most celibate of men to abandon their morals and lust after her with every fiber of their being.

Not only did she wear a strange purple corset with bat-shaped decorations, that fit her body so snugly that it was almost like she wasn't wearing clothing; but the combination of bare shoulders, exposed cleavage, not to mention her exotic green hair and the strange wings adorning her head and back, and you had someone that seemed to be trying to kill people by massive induced nose bleeding.

This woman, in fact, did not come out in the middle of a forest for the simple thrill of trying to get anyone raunchy, as unlike her fellow Succubae, she was a Succubus of the Aensland family, not to mention the current Empress of Makai.

The one and only Morrigan Aensland found herself wandering the forests of Fire Country, due to a multitude of reasons, despite how much she disliked actually doing anything that related to her father in some way. Don't get her wrong, she loved the guy, but he seemed to have made a big fucking deal about this prophesized savior of Makai that would help her bring back Makai to it's former glory days, but the problem with that was this: she wasn't a descendant of the original line of Emperors, and regardless of how powerful she was, there were some traditions that no amount of power could challenge, and it was only because her enemies wanted her to die without a child, so as to leave the position of ruler of Makai vacant, that they were 'kind' enough to allow her to wander about without having to attend to her duties.

In any other case, she had long since passed the point of having suitors, as she had made it perfectly clear that in the unlikely scenario that she desire a mate, she would not settle for anyone who couldn't beat her, or at least had the potential to do so.

And that was the problem: beings of that much power were hard to come by these days, and with Jedah rotting in the grave, the closest male she was familiar with that compared to her power was Demitri, and she would have a gangbang with the entire male population of Oni before she even considered doing anything intimate with that fiend.

Sure, it might be because he and she continued to try to kill each other each and every time they met, and yet each and every time neither of them succeeded and strived to train harder, and thus his very existence was a slight against her status as a warrior, but it could also be because he had more hot air in his head than Pyron, which was saying a lot considering the guy was literally a giant flaming humanoid alien. And somebody that couldn't even kill her despite numerous tries, was truly pathetic in Morrigan's opinion, but what did she care?

It didn't really matter much, the only main reason she would even look for a mate, was because the bonding process with a mate would give her own lifespan a boost, although even the strongest humans on this planet would barely give her a boost in her total life span beyond 50 years. There were some potential applicants, but most of them didn't seem to interest her, they didn't seem to posses a certain spark, a drive if you will.

Let it be said that Morrigan didn't settle for anything less than what she felt was best for her, and if she wanted a lover, he would damn well have zeal in order to keep up with her. Even though technically she had never laid with a man physically, as members of the Aensland family could only sleep with their selected life-partner as part of tradition, and while she did like to go out to have fun, she would rather avoid having that kind of fun, versus the political fallout that would accompany her title as being a whore as well as a failure of an Empress. Oh yeah, that would go along just fine.

"Oh finally, I found the place after all this searching! Who the hell places a city in the middle of a damn fucking jungle anyways?", and while technically it was a forest that had seemingly held her captive in wandering for what seemed like an eternity, for all she could give a crap, as Morrigan had avoided using her powers due to the possibility of altering the humans that wielded their energy to form strange techniques, which apparently could actually hurt her.

She had barely managed to avoid suffering burns form a fireball shot by a random ninja with a strange spiral-leaf-shaped symbol on the metal band on his head, although the tip of her left back wing got singed, which had earned the fool a one-way ticket to hell via her fist clearing his head off his shoulder, in chunks to boots.

"Well, this is the fucking place, now I've got to lay low and not attract any attention, luckily that nifty trick I learned from my grand-uncle will make people ignore me naturally, who knew that Kage-Onnas preferred casual means of remaining unnoticed?", the Kage Onna Morrigan was referring to was the brother of her adoptive grandfather Mammon, Gressil, whom seemed closer to her own race than his own, if his Succubae daughters were any indication. "Now I have to figure out what the hell the rest of this description means."

Like her father had done before, Morrigan had gone to an Oracle, the same one her father had gone to, and it had been a bitch to track her down, as when an Oracle was trying to lay low and hide, you would be in for a wild goose chase, as they can hide in places that you'd never expect. Seriously, she ended up chasing her through a sewer, a sewer! It took weeks to rid herself of the smell, and when she did finally catch her, she made the bitch cry before she finally got the information she got.

"Hm, what kind of fucking information is this, she said she was being as straightforward as she could be, which I guess means that all Oracles have a need to be at least somewhat difficult as to avoid communicating concrete details!"

The only thing that stood out from making Morrigan's normal appearance, was the scrawled note on papyrus that the Oracle had given her, seriously… they still used that crap to write on?

"I wonder if they use it when they go to the bathroom… or maybe not."

The last thing Morrigan wanted on her mind was the image of that old bat wiping herself off with a scrawled piece of ghetto-paper….wow, she was hanging way too much around Raptor, now she was starting to talk like the bone-head!

Speaking of bone-headed…

"Once again I ask: What kind of fucking physical description is this?"

The Maelstrom will rage for the smallest composite

Hidden beneath a shroud of orange

Scars as real as illusions are not

Marked on either cheek by feral lines

Golden sun shining with violent fervor

Twin oceans that drown all lost within them

Bearing the undeserved mark of shame

For crimes of ancient and young alike

Made as a martyr like those before him

The turning point when Maelstrom meets Empress

And the fate of Makai falls into his hands

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense, an orange 'maelstrom' with scars and facial marks, and he's probably blonde with blue eyes, didn't some crackpot human spout some nonsense about people with those kind of hair and eyes?" Of course, most will know who Morrigan is referring to, and yes, most of those people shall agree that the person was smoking the wrong type of crack… and was too fucked up to notice.

Even after wandering around the village for what seemed like an hour, she had found no sign of any boys with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the funny thing was that blondes were very rare in this city, she had spotted at most two blondes, and both of them were girls, and one was even under some strange physical illusion that was beyond Morrigan's understanding. But it didn't take a genius to smell the age of the woman, and compare it to her physical appearance, and chalked it down to a woman trying to do whatever she could to stay young and look young.

"Good luck with that, sweetheart. As for me, I'll stay perfect little me until I croak, so no saggy old skin and body for me!", and let it be said that Morrigan was a bit childish at times, but then again, this was the woman who was supposed to be running an Empire and instead found herself inexplicably babysitting a drunk blue-haired catwoman whom wore even less than herself, and doing so while drunk in her own right. How she avoided getting taken advantage of was beyond her understanding, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"And what do we have here?"

Idly noticing the illusion of the young-but-actually-very-old woman had made her subconsciously aware of any nearby illusions, and to her utter amazement, there was an illusion off to her left, about a couple of meters from her, and every time she looked at it, she knew something was there, but her senses couldn't even detect anything.

"Is that a demonic illusion? But I've never seen one this powerful, and yet it seems only I'm affected…", as while she couldn't see what was in that certain disillusioned spot, she could tell someone was there, because people kept staring at that spot, often glaring at whatever was being hidden from her, and for the life of her if she wasn't so grateful that there really was an illusion that was only affecting her, and not that she was slacking off in her ability to pierce illusions, that she would have questioned whom or whatever it was to have elicited such a uniform and harsh reaction form nearly every single passerby.

"Hm, so something that you are generating is not only making you invisible to me, but is hiding your power?", as Morrigan could literally taste the power waving off the illusion, and it seemed to pulse from the same spot as the unknown person that she couldn't pinpoint, which indicated that the illusion was being maintained by the person, but the way it pulsed made it seem… crude, as if it wasn't really putting out as much as it should be…

"And this amount of energy is more than any other human I've seen since… ever!"

Seriously, for a human, this person was putting energy out that could rival some lower-class demons, and the gap between a demon infant and a full grown human trained in these arts was greater than the gap between a newborn baby human and the same full grown human trained in these strange arts.

"Lemme see… strange, there are also faint traces of foreign demonic energy mixed in with this other demonic energy….and something else… but whatever that is… it's actually…holy shit, am I really…?"

For ladies and gentleman, Morrigan had gone for more than a few centuries and it took a lot to get her turned on if she wasn't in the mood, and something about this energy that brushed over her managed to stimulate her, in ways that she could have never imagined.

She was actually getting ready to orgasm from some freaking demonic illusion!

"That's it, I don't care if I get seen, I'm breaking this illusion and finding out what the hell was actually trying to attack me sexually!"

Going in for where she sensed the illusion, reaching out to feel anything until she touched skin, at which point Morrigan channeled her own demonic energy in an attempt to disrupt and cancel the demonic energy fueling this illusion.

Unknown to her, she had added a lot more of her own energy than she thought she did, which laid claim due to her aroused state and her being rather 'excessive' in her actions. And not only did her actions shatter the illusion hiding the person within it from her, it shattered a deeper and more intricate illusion that worked on a physical level and which in itself was so strong that had never been disrupted except on one occasion: the day that the person involved was born.

So it came to Morrigan's surprise that in the place of the illusion was a boy with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with strange marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, and a scar that ran perpendicularly over the left eye of the boy, and he was wearing some oversized horrendous orange jumpsuit.

In fact, this boy seemed to match the description of the prophesized one on the retarded description given to her by the old nutty Oracle, except there was just one problem, the physical description never mentioned or even hinted as to the fact that the boy had slitted eyes and nine-kitsune tails waving lazily behind his rump.

But that wasn't what truly bothered her, no, because did we forget to mention the boy before her had, in addition to his aforementioned differences from predicted lore, that he also possesed two long horns poking out from the back of his head and pointed to his front along with a pair of bat-winged appendages sticking out of the back of his head, and six of those same type wings on his head sticking out of his back?

The only word that came from the mind of the thunderstruck Morrigan described just how big a revelation she had found, and for once… maybe she could believe her father was more than a senile old fuck. After all, it wasn't every day that you found the long lost-

"Incubus…"

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

And cut! That's a wrap!

Here you go, the first chapter of Incubus Naruto, and I'm not going to rush it too much, because if I do that, then I'll get flamed for doing just that: rushing and ruining the quality of my stories.

I hope to get a lot of reviews, because I always enjoy the comments you make, and hopefully you try to look into my other stories, even the ones that nobody else bothers to read or review. I mean, literally, all you have to do is go the bottom of the page, and press the balloon smack dab in the middle of the bottom of the chapter, and then type in something that you liked or would at least like to see. You never know, I might use your ideas or at least put in suggestions or omakes that you send me!

Alright, I'm going to leave you guys be!

**AvatarofDeath13, over and out!**


	2. Guess Who I Brought For Dinner!

Basic Text

"Conversational Text"

'_Thinking Text'_

"**Demonic Text"**

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

It's me, Avade, and yes, that is your cue to begin your hero worship of me guys, so if you didn't get the cue, I suggest you start cheering before I sick the Yaoi-fan girls on you, and yes: I've found a device that lets me control them, kind of like those things they use to control your dogs and poodles (cause I don't consider poodles as dogs, nothing can be as aggressive as a dog and look that gay, well besides the French), which in reality I simply reverse engineered it using the 1337 hax0r skills that I obtained by sitting on my rump and doing nothing but eat potato chips and watch reruns of Angel.

Thank god for Netflix!

Anyways, this is the second chapter of Incubus Naruto, and I'm pleased by the reaction that my story got, I mean it already has 10 reviews, and Wrath of the Dragon God has only managed to pull 7, despite having been updated. I mean what, Seto knocking up Mai isn't enough to grab your attention? Do I have to make Dark Magician Girl the next girl knocked up by Seto to be able to get you guys to even glance at my other stories?

I was originally a bit iffy about the idea of a harem, but I decided that hey, what the hell, I plan on making this story epic beyond belief, I might as well take a shot at making a harem that not only works, but actually clicks and isn't a giant marathon of sex and raunchy goodness.

So you can make suggestions, but at the very least say why a certain suggestion for the harem might be a good idea, and not just say a name and expect it to come in. That is basically a waste of effort, and a waste of my time.

Any other suggestions or opinions, be sure to mention or suggest them!

Anyways, onto the responses to reviews!

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

inboy86: I'm surprised you picked up on that fact before anything else, but good job for looking underneath the underneath! And thank you for the support!

ScorpionKing12: I wasn't even aware that Naruto has been paired with Morrigan in other stories, and if they are even half-decent, I'd like to be able to see them. Anyways, I pride myself on being a breaker of barriers, both physical and metaphorical! And I hope to make this pairing more common!

Dark Vizard447: Yes! I shall update soon! And by soon, I mean by the time it takes for this upload to appear on the site!

77draco: Yes I shall, there is no need to worry about that!

bleaachfreak1: I appreciate your sentiments, and while I'd like more lengthy reviews in the future, I'd prefer having reviews that are short, to none at all!

thehoboking: Very interesting name my friend, and I've seen a lot of funny names in my life, and I know there aren't too many Darkstalker/Naruto crossovers, hence why I started this story!

nim istar: This chapter has been dedicated to you and your question concerning extra characters, and as for Felicia, she'll be featured in the next chapter, so no worries!

OX-11: Dunno who you are supposed to be, but at least you used punctuation in the end of your sentences, which isn't asking much. As for the reaction of the other in Makai, I decided to include the meeting in Makai that introduces Naruto, specifically because you gave me the idea and it allowed me to increase the word count of this chapter, as I am blatantly doing right at this very moment in this comment by an unsigned person in order to bring my word count even higher, like what I am doing right now… ok, I'll stop… now…ok seriously I'll stop… now!

Knight25: Yes I know that it is a good story, I really wouldn't be putting much effort into any story if it was not a good story, nor did it have the potential to be a good one. But I digress.

F97-Master of Saikyo: I hope that I tickled you in good ways, rather than ways that would result in a harassment lawsuit, as I can't afford to let all my other illicit activities that do not involve ferrets and my plans for world domination. I'll try to make a balance and reference both as well as my own unique elements to make this an interesting read for anyone. And yes! Down with the Yaoi!

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Darkstalkers, they are owned by their respective owners, and nobody is going to want to bring up this issue with me, because right here and right now, I am blatantly denying any claims to what I am working on. After all, I'd rather avoid the lawsuits that would reveal how I intend to control ferrets through the power of the legendary Jay Leno bobble-head, in an attempt to unify the world under a single banner, with the intentions of getting gays respect and the right to marry and be miserable like the straight people, and also at the same time destroying the Yaoi fan base once and for all.

Private Disclaimer: I lack the desire to make my own private disclaimer, so I will allow my answering machine to take your calls! [Beep, wiry phone noses] Hello, you have reached AvatarofDeath13, otherwise known as AvatarofDeath, Avatar, AvaDe, and Skipper, I am not available right now, probably because I'm doing something stupid and directed to the unhealthy benefit of the Yaoi fan girl community, so please leave a message after the next beep! And not the one I just said in word form! [Beep!]

===X===X===X Chapter Two: Guess Who I Brought For Dinner! X===X===X===

"Okay, where the hell am I?"

The groggy voice of Morrigan echoed in the cave that she decided to take for herself in order to get some sleep, the day that she had being exhausting in so many ways, that it wasn't even funny anymore, and not to mention she seemed to now have a harder time breathing. Like she had some weight on her chest that was keeping her down…

And opening an eyes to stare at the sleeping form of Naruto lying on her, his face literally nuzzled between her breasts, which was only made more strange by the fact that his kitsune tails had managed to wrap themselves around her, and while she enjoyed the extra warmth he provided - kind of like a future junkie getting her first high - the way they seemed to arouse her with every single little twitch, was beyond torturous, and she was quietly contemplating getting rid of the kid while she could… or at least using him to get herself off.

'But I can't, Incubus or not he's still only four, and he'll have to be nine before he reaches sexual maturity with the amount of power that he's packing… if only I could jumpstart it.'

Finding herself looking over her new charge, she wondered how the folks back home would react on her bringing back an Incubus, a descendant of Gokai himself and ergo his father Genzai, this kid was quite literally royalty, and he didn't even truly know just how far he could go in life.

'In all honesty, he could just kick me off the throne and take it for himself, and if it weren't the fact that I'm going to end up Empress regardless of what happens with us, I'd find this whole situation to be some giant cosmic joke. Well if it is, then I ain't laughing buddy!'

Of course, nobody responded, but what was she expecting, some idiot to randomly shout "Pwned!" while throwing an axe at her?

'Okay, seriously, this kid was somehow messing with my mental stability even when he is sleeping!'

Sighing for what seemed like many a time in the future to come, Morrigan once again looked over the sky, where the new moon gave the cave an eerie darkness that might have psyched her out if she didn't have good enough eyesight to see in the dark almost like she could in broad daylight.

After all, how often do you wake up and suddenly remember to instigating an engagement in some strange pre-meditated version of a shotgun wedding? And to someone with their age difference? Robbing the cradle just wouldn't cut it, maybe robbing the whole damn orphanage was a better description?

"How do I get into this shit?"

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

[Flashback]

There were many situations in the past that Morrigan had been forced to encounter, that simply beating the shit out of whatever was in her way, was simply not the way to go about finding a solution. After all, if violence was always the answer, then Morrigan could just do whatever the fuck or whoever the fuck she wanted, instead of being forced to remain a virgin, which by all rights she should kill herself for doing. I mean, she is over five centuries old and still hasn't manage to get laid?

'Well that's another thing to blame on the bastards that run the Seven Sins, them and the stupid Aensland purity traditions. Since when were demons of the sin of lust supposed to practice the virtue of chastity?'

Anyways, Morrigan was once again faced with a situation where her ability to kick ass did nothing to help her deal with the situation at hand, and even then, she also couldn't use her seductive powers to cover up when her fighting couldn't do the trick, although whether that be because the very nature of the being she was dealing with prevented those powers from working, or the fact that said being was even sexually mature, Morrigan wouldn't know.

'If anything, I'd bet it was both, I mean what are the chances that I'd meet both a being that is physically and naturally immune to my seductive abilities? That's my luck for you." Morrigan thought bitterly to herself, as she gazed on the frightened but strangely quiet form of the blonde-haired boy that she had found.

Or rather… the blond-haired Incubus-Kitsune hybrid that she found, because the boy was clearly an Incubus, as he had the tell-tale horns and multiple wings on his back, not to mention the aura that even in his sexually immature state, could affect Morrigan like catnip could affect cats… if catnip was sex and the cat was more like Felicia…

Not that she even knew what sex was herself, which made Morrigan feel less bad about being a virgin herself, as while she was forbidden from losing her 'purity', Felicia had no such restrictions, so what did that say about that moronic neko still needing to be deflowered?

Before she lost track of herself, Morrigan once again returned her attention to the boy, and realized that, even for an Incubus, he was rather unusual. Sure, he had not only the kitsune-ish tails, but the ears too, which had taken a while to 'pop out into the open', and which were still barely visible in that golden mane of his that he called hair; but the Incubian features of this boy were not of the norm themselves.

For one, this boy had six wings, and none of the Incubus, from Gokai himself to the missing Incubus Ikigami, had ever had anything other than four wings jetting from their back. And the boy's horns were unusually developed for what she estimated the boy to be only about four, if not five, which spoke of how much power this boy wielded himself.

Even now, without the demonic illusion draining a great majority of his reserves, she could feel that a great deal of his power was still locked away, which would take some investigation when she returned with him to Makai…

Makai…

All of a sudden, Morrigan remembered the significance of her find, as the missing link to the original Emperors had been found, ruling Makai was the very birthright of this child, and he did not even know it.

And that brought to light another question: where did that place her?

'I have no delusions that I'll just be allowed to keep my place as Empress, and no point in hiding the kid, I know I'm constantly being tailed, it's the only reason the politicians even let me roam about where I please, and sooner or later they'll learn of him.'

For a second, Morrigan contemplated just finishing off the child, but even before she considered writing off the idea, the boy before hr tensed and looked ready to either flee or fight, and suddenly Morrigan reminded herself that Incubus were empathic to some degree, so it wasn't too unlikely to believe that he sensed her brief but harmful intent for that one second his death crossed her mind.

'And to be honest, it wouldn't do any good regardless, it'd only put me even more in the proverbial doghouse.'

Which was an exaggeration, as Morrigan was already in hot water, if she killed the last Incubus then every single demon would be after her blood, and she'd never be able to sleep a wink in peace.

And what then, if she did bring the boy back to Makai, what would befall her?

The best case scenario that was actually probable, was her getting kicked off to make way for the 'True Ruler'. The worst case: they decided not only was she unfit to rule, but that she would become the Concubine of the empire, to make up for all the years she had misused and abused her position.

And Morrigan, despite her dislike of the position as a whole, would probably suffer withdrawals if she was deprived of the many privileges afforded to her because of her position.

"Hey lady, are you going to kill me or torture me to death with boredom?"

So into her thoughts, Morrigan had actually forgotten that the boy was actually right in front of her, and was not unconscious like she had led herself to believe, or maybe it was that he had been so quiet that she had mistaken that notion?

"Well brat, I'm having a bit of a dilemma, and I don't suppose you'd have any advice to give me.", was Morrigan's dismissal of the boy in front of her, as she had been called worse insults, and that wasn't even an insult that the boy had given her, more along the lines of a statement that could be taken to be considered demeaning.

But to her surprise, go figure after all that had happened today, the boy did not whine or cry or complain or even try to get away, but simply glared at her, actually made slightly unnerving given his now crimson glowing slitted eyes, "Try me. I help Hokage-jiji with some shit that he gets from the council sometimes, so it can't be that big."

Excluding the arching of her eyebrow from the boy's unexpected use of the word shit, and in it's proper usage nonetheless, Morrigan decided to humor the boy, if at least to pass the time and give herself a jumpstart on what she was going to do now.

"Okay, let's say there is someone, a queen, let's say, ruling her kingdom. But because she isn't related by blood to the original line of kings, her council is always giving her a hard time. And then one day a guy is found, a direct descendant of the original line of kings. And the queen has to worry about losing her position, and doesn't know how to keep her position and make the council happy at the same time. So what does the queen do?"

She gave the boy a couple of seconds to let it sink in, and when he didn't respond, she didn't bother to wait, already assuming that he had no idea, which she really hadn't expected him to answer.

For the first of many times, Morrigan would learn what it meant to underestimate Uzumaki Naruto.

Not even a minute after she had returned to her thoughts, Morrigan heard the snickering that erupted into full-blown laugher, and Morrigan turned around and glared at the boy, growling, "What's so funny, brat?"

Waiting to calm himself down, the boy replied, "The name's Naruto, lady, Uzumaki Naruto, so you better remember it. As for why I'm laughing: the situation that you described sounds like the stuffy Uchiha and Hyuuga clans that make Hokage-jiji's life hell, the Hyuuga especially. What Hokage-Jiji told me that he usually did, when faced with that situation, was make the 'leader-in-question' marry the 'true-leader', that way everyone would, and I quote: 'shut the hell up and leave him be''"

The look that Morrigan bore on her face was one of complete and utter shock, which was not surprising to Naruto, but then again there wasn't a lot about him that wouldn't surprise you. After all, how many four-year-olds knew to speak in a fashion, sophistication, and manner comparable to the Aburame? Granted, he couldn't read or write, but you didn't need to be able to do that to learn to speak, did you?

However, the look on Morrigan's face changed from one of shock to wonder, then thoughtfulness, then cunning, and then suddenly her face took on a dark and foreboding expression, with her face being shadow save but her eyes, which were eerily glowing, and they were directed straight at Naruto.

For once in his life, Naruto suddenly wondered if his big mouth was going to bite him in the ass.

"Naruto-kun: I think you just helped me… in more ways than one."

[Flashback End]

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

It had taken a great deal of persuasion, but Morrigan had managed to convince Naruto to go along with her idea, and when the boy had to compare what would probably await him back in Konoha, versus what would most likely await him in Makai, only an idiot would have chosen the former.

After all, who in their right mind would prefer being spat on to being waited on like a proverbial king.

Or rather Emperor, but it's all in the technicalities, and it's the principle that matters anyways.

At least that's what Morrigan says.

"I also say that the only thing more stupid than trying to avoid a prophecy is to try to make a prophecy come true, and yet look where I am!"

Although, looking on the visage of the sleeping Naruto, his head nestled between the very two objects that demons would sell their hearts, souls, and wills to be between, Morrigan couldn't help but remark that maybe she had better luck than she had been led to believe.

'After all, I've always been wanting to find someone potentially strong enough to challenge my power, and in all honesty, it won't take even a century for the boy to be able to match me in power!'

Looking over the boy, Morrigan also looked over the only possession that the boy had kept on hand with him when she first took him into this cave. On the floor nearby, was a book that seemed to give off an aura of age and mystical forces, and Morrigan couldn't even touch the book without burning her hands.

It seemed that whatever it was, only Naruto could touch it, and at the same time only he could inexplicably read the language it was written in despite not being able to even read the written language of the native humans in this realm. That, if anything, raised a couple of questions, especially seeing as the book itself was completely full, yet the lining of the pages looked as if they had been ripped, but instead of missing pages, it looked as if someone had ripped off the plane bearing the text in the pages, leaving only the paper itself behind.

The title of the book was very interesting, at least from what Naruto had translated to her what the title sounded like, but she could barely understand heads or tails of what that book could be, or even why only Naruto was able to touch it. The only other clue she had to go on, besides the title, was the fact that Naruto claimed that the book was the only thing left in his name by his father, whose identity remained unknown to Naruto.

But it didn't matter to Naruto, whether it be a book or a broken kunai, anything that connected Naruto to his father was worth carrying around him at all times, and if what was implied by this 'Hokage-Jiji' held true, then Naruto's father himself was the only other known individual able to touch the book without burning, or even being able to reading it.

But with just a possible connection to the Incubus line, what else would a book titled, "Devaros: Fall of the Gods" have to Naruto, or to any Incubus for that matter?

Unknown to Morrigan, the book would become the center of everything that was to change her life, for better or for worse.

But Morrigan didn't know that, rather she was content to sleep on the thoughts of the plan that they had concocted, with which Morrigan's position was all but assured, and even then, nobody would question the authority of a true Incubus. The Empire of Makai was in for a rude awakening, and Morrigan would get the assistance of a true trickster in playing the biggest prank ever performed in Makai's history.

"In the morning, the old bastards are about to get a wake-up call, of the hell-raising variety!"

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay, I'm all up for partying late into the night, but whose idea was it to wake us up at TWO IN THE MORNING?"

The sentiments expressed by an irritated Lord Raptor, or Zabel Zarock in his former life, were shared by universally everyone within the chambers for the most important of council meetings.

Normally, because nothing significant had really happened within the past couple of years, these chambers were often used by the politicians to hold secret meetings about how Morrigan should be removed from power, pointless squabbles over who would pay for the repairs from the random bouts of destruction that certain demons were prone to, and the occasional drinking party, the latter of which was becoming more common nowadays thanks to Lord Raptor.

But now, an actual true council meeting was being called, and it wasn't just calling for one council of a particular race or department within the empire: each and every single council, authority, and even the remaining fighters that had fought against Jedah in the Majigen, such as Hsien-Ko (in this meeting, Lei-Lei and Lin-Lin had used their fused fighting form, not knowing what could happen in this meeting), the aforementioned Lord Raptor, Jon Talbain, among others.

Felicia was there because Morrigan had invited her, simply for the hell of it. And not just because Morrigan was going to lose her virginity before Felicia was at any rate, as that would be convoluted of her to abuse her authority to stick it to a friend!

And this meeting had been given by messengers issued by Mark of the Emperor, the personal messengers of the Emperor or Empress that was ruling at the time, which meant that Morrigan herself had ordered this meeting take place. So it didn't take a genius to figure out whom was behind the meeting.

And that was the biggest cause for alarm, because Morrigan hated anything to do with fulfilling her duties as Empress, even more than Baby Bonnie Hood herself hated any of the beings in Makai.

Which was ironic, because the gun-toting Riding Hood wannabe was actually present at the meeting, with a wide berth given to her, because she looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"What was Morrigan thinking, letting a hunter that hunted demons to be invited to a demon-occupied meeting?", Jon asked himself out loud, which everyone could easily agree in sentiment with, what was the Empress thinking?

"Well you can ask her yourself.", Hsien-Ko mentioned idly as the council chambers opened to reveal the smug expression of the Makai Empress, Morrigan Aensland herself. And the way she looked, it was like the cat that had caught the canary… and every other canary on the canary farm.

That is, if canaries were raised on farms.

And Morrigan was no cat, so what could have happened to her, to make her seem like Demitri had just died from a fatal case of over-inflated ego? And what was that strange thing she had walking in front of her, covered by a black cloak?

"Greetings, and thank you all for coming here", Morrigan addressed everyone with the proper etiquette and dialect that was befitting of an Empress, and that thought was beginning to stir panic, because this was truly a first: Morrigan acting like an Empress?

Before they could continue their speculation, Morrigan decided to start the proverbial meltdown by stating, "I am well aware that Makai has been declining in stability and power over the last couple of centuries, and many believe this to be the result of the falling out brought out by the disappearance of the 'at the current time' next in line for the position of Emperor, Ikigami, the last known Incubus. Am I not mistaken?"

The nods that were given to her only made her smile that much more vicious, and she continued, "In addition to that, the shift of power from the line of Gokai to the Aensland Family was seem as one of questionable intelligence, or even a possible seizure of power, am I right?"

The shaking that denied such thoughts, even though in truth neither they nor Morrigan doubted that anyone would believe them at that, but they weren't officially supposed to challenge the Empress, and that suited her just fine.

'Let them hold in their objections and insults for when I spring my golden surprise on them, it'll make their reaction all the more sweeter.'

"Well, I have made a discovery that will shake the foundations of present-day Makai, and the questionability of the ruling party for the future to come!"

And without further ado, Morrigan unveiled the strange object hidden under the black cloak that she had keep directly in front of her, to reveal the calm yet bored face of Naruto, whom had found his vision restored to come face to face with a speechless council room, not even Lord Raptor made a single childish remark.

The long lost Incubus had returned to Makai.

And then, as if the tension built up to the breaking point, all at once the silence was shattered by almost every single voice roaring, yelling, screaming, making some incredible exclamation or gesture in regards to what was believed to be an extinct being.

All of which was cut short by the sound of a shotgun that was loaded and ready to fire.

Baby Bonnie Hood had finally had enough, and her first kill of the day would be the legendary Incubus, once again making them extinct. Knocking over the nearest demon, Bonnie leaped to the nearest table to get as close to Naruto as possible, in order to ensure that her aim held true.

But just one look at the innocent visage of Naruto, and Bonnie found herself doubting for that one second that she could kill something that looked that young… and that gorgeous. The latter thought Naruto picked up on, and in all actuality, that one thought and second was all Naruto needed. In one moment, Naruto put into practice what Morrigan had managed to teach him in the time between leaving the cave and coming here, which was the ability to extend his aura to enrapture beings of the other sex.

Even as inexperienced as he was, it only took a matter of one look into Naruto's eyes for Bonnie to be consumed by his eyes and the sexual intensity of his Incubus aura, and Bonnie found herself drowning in a sea of pleasure without any direct source. The pleasure went from very much intensity, to so much, then to too much, and then overload, and within the span of seconds Bonnie ended up fainting in a heap on herself. All one had to do was see the dripping mess and the vivid scent that seemed to drive many a male demon into a rut, as one could find from her panties, that Bonnie had wet and knocked herself out in the single most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced.

Lord Raptor was the first to speak in response to the second silence that had drifted upon the 'defeat' of Baby Bonnie Hood, and quoted the reaction best, "Oh my god, the dream came true! It's the apocalypse!", or at least how Raptor quotes anything best, running out with his hands waving wildly in the air, adding one more note in his deliria, "We're all gonna die!"

After everyone stared at the blatant reaction made by Raptor, Morrigan decided to lay down the final bomb, by mentioning, "And nobody has to worry about the issue of whose is going to rule Makai, before anyone asks."

Seeing as the more traditional politician that would have demanded she give up her position immediately to Naruto if she did not act fast, Morrigan drawled, "Originally, I had a hard time figuring out whom would rule and whom would lose power, when my darling Naruto-kun here…", and at this time, Morrigan made a point to pick him up and nuzzle him from behind, making the boy the envy of every hot-blooded male in the vicinity due to how the boy's head was yet again being crushed between Morrigan's unmatched bust.

And waving the engagement ring that she had mysteriously procured sometime between leaving the cave and arriving here, Morrigan brought down the final stroke, "…provided me with a possible solution that would satisfy all parties. Allow me to announce that I am officially engaged to Naruto, to be wed when Naruto reaches his sexual maturity. We will both rule as the Emperor and Empress or Makai!"

And as Morrigan stared at the frozen and unmoving expressions from all those that had spoken ill of her, Morrigan chuckled and idly whispered to the boy within her cleavage, "I think they took it pretty well, don't you think Naruto-kun?"

The deadpan response given by Naruto was the perfect summary of what had happened in this meeting, "They fell for it. **Hook. **_**Line**_**. **_**Suckers**_."

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Well here is the second chapter of Incubus Naruto! I'm very tired, but within the week I'm going to put up another story that I have been secretly working on, as to what it is, I am going to keep that secret.

All I'm going to say is this: it's going to be a Yugioh crossover, and it's going to get the guys their jollies off like orcas at a squid convention.

Anyways, I'm tired, you had better read and reviews!

AvatarofDeath13, over and out!


	3. What Exactly IS He?

Basic Text

"Conversational Text"

'Thinking Text'

**"Demonic Text"**

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Avade is back, and he's brought you another chapter of Incubus Naruto: Ascendance to Makai, so get your banners and flags out and wave in the name of the glory that I have brought forth to you!

In all honesty, I am rather surprised at the positive feedback I've received over this amount of time, and it does my heart good to see so many of you guys liking my work.

This chapter doesn't contain much on the direct interaction between Naruto and Morrigan, that will be next chapter, which will involve the arrangements that Morrigan will make to accommodate Naruto into her life, this chapter will explore a little bit into what Naruto is, and yet it will leave you purposely unsatisfied, it will leave you guessing, it will leave you hungry to learn more, and you will continue on, because just like myself, my stories do not like to have set limits.

I will tell you now, that I will delve a great deal into the development of the relationship between Naruto and Morrigan, because it would be just criminal of me to just put them together without any effort or attempt to make their relationship seem anything close to two or one dimensional. Even if it will be a harem, Naruto will have to spend time and get to know all the other potential females that he might add to said harem, and this will develop in similar stages to the relationship that monogamous individuals pair up.

Naruto and his future harem females will meet, they will be introduced, they will have first impressions of one another, they will interact and try to learn more about the other, they will find things about them that they like, they will find things about them they don't like, they will have insecurities about themselves and about each other, and they will grow emotionally attached to one another.

This won't be just another harem fic that only serves to satisfy the smut in this fic, and yes, there will be smut, but it won't be every friggin chapter, the harem itself is not the focus of this story. That doesn't mean you won't enjoy the smut too, because smut is the usual cure to any exposure to Yaoi… if you aren't a Yaoi fan girl or - God forbid - a Yaoi fan boy.

And Naruto won't necessarily be the only character of his generation that comes into the story, most of those characters will be male, and they will have their own harems, to keep everyone else from thinking that Naruto is getting all the luck, and to make things a little more balanced. If one character showboats too much, it ruins the story for everyone, and nobody likes a showoff that doesn't have a rival or comparable equal!

I might also consider putting in OC's, but you know my policy about OC's: they can't be paired with main characters unless everyone agrees in a general consensus, and even then, it will only happen if it doesn't throw off my storyline too much.

I'll put up an OC profile skeleton for this story if I do in fact decide to include them, you will find the profile skeleton on my profile if this becomes the case, and please message them to me, reviews should be for reviewing, profiles should be used for announcing.

Well, I'd say more here, but I want to get to the actual story, so I'll get to the reviews, and then the story!

Oh!

And by the way, look towards the end of this chapter to see my new brainchild story, one that I believe will revolutionize Fanfiction… forever.

Now onto reviews!

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

**warriorx559**: Thank you, I think it's pretty cool too, and I was hoping people would enjoy the thing I did with Bonnie. And here is your new chapter, as requested!

**inuboy86**: I'm glad I have a fan out of you, and I will continue to work hard to keep up the humor!

**Storylover213**: Holy shit I am awesome! Thanks!

**Bahumat knight**: Well thank you and here is the update, I hope you enjoy it!

**Dark Vizard447**: This will be a Naruto/Morrigan/Harem with Naruto, Morrigan, and a couple of other females, and some of the other characters from Naruto that are in Naruto's generation will also be featured living in Makai soon via special circumstances. They will get harems too, if only to be fair and to give Naruto some companionship from people of his age and background.

**ScorpionKing12**: Well I always said that age was but a number, and as I told warriorx559, the bit with Bonnie was something I enjoyed immensely myself, even more so Raptor's reaction. I wonder, can you or anyone else figure out where Lord Raptor's reaction was quoted from?

**Werewolf2300**: Well I'm sure you'd also think the exact polar opposite if the situation were reversed, I mean NaruHina has lost it's appeal that it had during my initial Fanfic reader years, simply because it became so common as to become stale. So appreciate the rarity of this pairing, as this means less chance of someone butchering the English language in a sad attempt to make themselves seem literate.

**Kyukon**: It's alright, you don't really have to be too familiar, seeing as I myself am pretty much winging it, and making up the character's personalities myself, with some influence from the actual series itself.

[Unsigned] {No Name}: Too bad you are unsigned, but I thank you anyways, and I'm glad that you think so highly of me. I have a lot to learn, but to hear support like this from you inspires me to keep going!

**HolyKnight5**: …how'd you know that? As for Lilith, hm, that is an idea worth looking into, and it's funny you mention Jiraiya, I'm thinking of giving him a little mercy compared to other authors…

**Sha8ad8ow**: Well here is the update that you wanted, and I hope to keep a fan out of you!

**KuroYuro**: Well I'm surprised that you acknowledged my Wrath of the Dragon God story, and I will actually put some effort into the next chapter, it won't seem as rushed… maybe I'll update Duelists in the Pokegirl Universe too…

[Unsigned] Eduardo: Well anyone would be jealous of having Morrigan as your significant other, but that's besides the point. Anyways thanks, although I might just stick to wiki's and such, and just let the rest complete itself!

**ragnrock kyuubi**: Thanks, and here is the new chapter, so enjoy!

**fanofmany**: I'm glad you appreciate my work, and I'm proud that people appreciate my sense of humor.

**GingitsuneRaposo**: I hope to have you seeing more soon… but that may be due to the fact that implies I continue to work on this story… but I digress! Thank you and I hope to have you review more in the future!

[Unsigned] UMMX: No worries unsigned, here is your chapter, rejoice!

**Skelo**: Thank you, and please keep up your work on Fellow Artists, I'm digging the exotic, meaning rare, pairing of Yakumo and Naruto!

**Phibriglex**: I will be showing the trained and such, because there is so much potential for me to work with in doing the whole thing out, and besides, people appreciate patience in writing because it gives them more to read and more to enjoy. After all, it'd be much too simple to just do a time skip, few have the ability to play it all out, and even fewer can do it right. I hope to be one of those few who can.

**OBSERVER01**: Yes, Naruto really is a lucky S.O.B., but then again, aren't we all for being able to see it?

And to all my fans, I'd appreciate getting a couple more reviews, if not because of the fact that I enjoy all the positive reinforcement, but the fact of the matter is, I am constantly trying out new techniques in writing and also, in addition to my constant additions and revisions in the future, I am also looking to you people for helping me to figure out what my best style of writing should be, as I'm still rather in the experimental stage.

I'm trying to get a balance between action, description, and dialogue, and at the same time trying to develop characters in a way that I can understand and which can't be misunderstood unless purposely intended… but I digress… anyways, I will quit my ranting, and hope you do review more often or at least spread the word, and please watch out for my next story, because that will be my crowning jewel, even above this story!

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Darkstalkers, they are owned by their respective owners, and I'm not making any money off this, let's be honest, because if I could make money of this story, I'd be rich, filthy rich, and people would pay me to keep writing, not because I have to, but because they want me to! Yeah! But that is a pipe dream, and we can all dream…

Private Disclaimer: I promise not to leave you guys here on this site without some sort of Yaoi repellant, because apparently there is more Sasuke and Naruto pairing stories than there are Naruto and Hinata as well as Naruto and Sakura… COMBINED! The inhumanity! Seriously, do these Yaoi fan girls have any concern for the characters themselves, or maybe even their fellow readers?

===X===X===X Chapter Three: What Exactly IS He? X===X===X===

"So Doctor, what is the diagnosis? Will he live, nya?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny! So funny, in fact, that my license to laugh expired early!"

"…dude, that made absolutely no sens-"

"Raptor, do us all a favor and quit stating the obvious! Jon, sarcasm really isn't your thing, so I suggest you avoid it's use in the future. Felicia, I'd tell you to stop being an airhead, but I can already tell that's too much to ask of you."

"No problem, L.L.B.A.!"

"I apologize, your highness, it won't happen again."

"…meanie…"

"You three are more trouble than you are worth… sigh, Richtofen, what do the scanners say about Naruto-kun?"

We find ourselves observing Morrigan and her party, consisting of Lord Raptor (whom had come out of sheer boredom), Felicia (whom also had nothing better to do, that and she couldn't help but stare at the individual lying on the table in the middle of this setting), the Revenant known as Dr. Edward Richtofen (whom despite having never ever ventured out of Makai, had the look and feel of a German mad scientist), Baby Bonnie Hood (whom alternated between glaring at every other being around her with the intent to kill, and then glancing at the same figure as Felicia, blushing like a Japanese schoolgirl in front of her secondary school crush), and these were some of the ones whom were the most interested in whom was apparently the center of attention.

While the others - like Jon Talbain and Hsien-Ko - were interested - along with a choice few other individuals - none were more interested than the previous listed individuals, whom all were currently in a facility reminiscent of modern-day laboratories - complete with high-tech gismos and gadgets whirring and beeping and generally confusing anyone whom tried to figure out what they were for - that served as a private research center for the benefit of the Empress herself.

As it stood, Dr. Richtofen was in fact the leading researcher at this facility, and he was currently running tests and scans on the individual lying on the flat table in the next room, whom could not see the others through the one-way mirror glass placed in the wall dividing these two rooms.

The individual that was being studied was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the newly discovered 'last Incubus' and ergo, the direct descendant of the line of Emperors, which made him also the heir apparent for the role of Emperor; and with the plan that he and Morrigan had planned together (or rather, Morrigan had devised on her own, and then convinced him to go along with, and Naruto had simply edited certain parts of the plan, all for the benefit of attaining the maximum amount of effect) the newly announced fiancé of Morrigan herself.

At this moment, he was being examined by Dr. Richtofen to validate his status as an Incubus, as while he looked the part of the Incubus, the fact that he also had the traits of Kitsune, not to mention the irregularities in hi sown Incubian traits, made it pretty easy for many individuals to be skeptical that Naruto was indeed the long lost Incubus.

And in just a few hours, Dr. Richtofen was going to find the results of his analysis…

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

"Ja! It is finished!", Dr. Richtofen exclaimed, once the strange machine near the left corner of the room farthest from the door started to beep, and then a detailed analysis report began to appear on the computer screen that Dr. Richtofen had been anxiously staring at for the past twenty minutes.

Morrigan was the first to react, and asked, with a slight bit of uncertainty (which made sense, seeing as this analysis could either make her of break her, on the off chance that Naruto wasn't the legendary Incubus), "So Richtofen, what does the analysis say?"

And of course, Lord Raptor had to add his own two scents in, "Is he or is he not the Chosen One of the Prophecy, that will bring balance to the Force… of Guff?"

That earned him a few looks that clearly questioned just what exactly he was referencing to, which was once again moot, seeing as Lord Raptor was essentially, the Deadpool of the Makai community…

The response given by Dr. Richtofen showed that he was - at the moment - all business, completely ignoring Lord Raptor's attempt to convert others to his own religion of insanity, and instead looked at Morrigan with an amused eye, that hinted at how he somehow knew the turmoil going through his Empress's head, which only made her more aggravated instead of calmed.

When the Revenant had finally decided that enough suspense had been built, he replied, "The DNA magi-computer confirms the genetic relation between the blood samples of all the previous Incubian Emperors… down to the missing Ikigami himself, and the prince, young Lord Naruto: he is, without a doubt, their descendant."

The sigh of relief that Morrigan let out was overshadowed by the few gasps made by the party members present whom had originally doubted the validity of Morrigan's claim, as this was essentially stating that their disbelief was but mere delusion, and thus it solidified the realization that Morrigan was going to stay in her role as Empress, only that his time, the claims made against her would become invalidated now that she was also engaged to marry the heir apparent for the throne of Makai.

And had the nonbelievers not demanded that a thorough scan be given to Naruto to validate his claim to the ruling position, they might have been in a better position to challenge Morrigan's authority; however, by erasing all doubt of Naruto's status, they had essentially erased all chances to keep Morrigan from staying as Empress, as by being engaged to the heir apparent of Makai, Morrigan had accomplished a rather underhanded maneuver… the very intention that she and her newly to-be-husband had both planned on.

For you see, up until Morrigan's [rather sudden and unexpected] engagement to Naruto, she had always had trouble gaining the support needed to implement many of the policies she should have been able to, due to her questionable status as Empress.

You see, while the Emperor or Empress of Makai had the final say and authority over the big decisions regarding the Empire, the Emperor or Empress could not be reasonably expected to see to the individualized need of each and every citizen on a regular basis.

During the original uniting of Makai, Genzai put into place, in addition to his own role of Emperor, the concept of the 'Tree of Order', which was essentially a more democratic approach to ruling the individual people of Makai.

As a whole, Makai was considered an Empire, composed of seven Kingdoms, and each of those Kingdoms had it's own 'Tree of Order', that is… a three-branch government system (yes, that meant a that went from the Kingdom-wide level, to the Country-wide level, to the State-wide level, and finally to the City-wide level (seeing as the Division-System of levels of regional rule stated that the Empire of Makai was divided into Kingdoms, which are further divided into Countries, which then are divided into States, and are finally then divided into Cities).

Now, the 'Tree of Order' concept worked for allowing each Kingdom to function by itself essentially, but as an Empire composed of Kingdoms, the Tree of Order served as a sort of 'support' to the rulers of the various Kingdoms, meaning that the Kings and Queens of the Kingdoms had final say over what happened in their Kingdom, which allowed them if necessary to override the decisions made via that Kingdom's Tree of Order, so in essence, it wasn't truly a democracy, which was never it's intended purpose to begin with.

There was not really a 'Tree of Order' for the Empire as a whole, instead the Emperor or Empress's 'support' came from the entity known as the Council of Thirteen, which was composed of the rulers of the Seven Kingdoms (or, in some cases, a representative sent to act in their place), as well as the leading individual representatives of the Six Aspects of the Empire: the Martial (Military) Aspect, the Financial (Economy) Aspect, the Intellectual (Education) Aspect, the Social (Culture) Aspect, the Spiritual (Religion) Aspect, and finally the Medical (Health) Aspect.

The Council of Thirteen was at first created by Gokai, when he found that his father, Genzai, had become overworked due to having to be aware of every single thing going on within each of the Kingdoms, and Gokai sought to correct it by making the Council of Thirteen the go-between that divided the Emperor and Empress from the individual Kingdoms.

But when Morrigan had taken the role of Empress, the Council of Thirteen often worked less than adequately to make Morrigan aware of the things that were going wrong, all due to their own views of tradition and how Morrigan's very existence seemed to threaten the stability of the Empire in their points of view: to them, Morrigan was essentially the same as rapid and uncontrolled change; the Empire of Makai had held together for so long only because the citizens held the traditions practiced by and enforced by the original Incubian Emperors above their own race-bound traditions.

To the traditionalists, Morrigan's blood adoption, inheritance, and then ascension as Empress, made them believe that she would eventually doom Makai to collapse in it's unity by destroying all the very traditions that kept the Empire itself from slitting apart, and it's citizens return to their individual warring Kingdoms and an uncertain future.

Unlike the Council of Konoha, whose main flaw lied in the selfish desire to obtain more power and wealth, that made them corrupt, the Council of Thirteen made things difficult for Morrigan, simply because they truly believed that as long as they kept making things difficult for Morrigan, she would have to put effort into doing her job, and by making her put effort they hoped to instill into her some respect for the traditions that she abhorred so much, if not for her own benefit, then for the benefit of her Empire.

The fact that Morrigan was rather lazy and detested any work relating to her duties as Empress, only made things harder for her, and so long as the Council of Thirteen held the recurring debate of how questionable was Morrigan's position as Empress, not to mention whether or not she truly deserved her position after all her negligence.

Yet, with Naruto now in the picture, the Council of Thirteen finally realize just what this means exactly for their supposed political weapon that was Morrigan's shakable claim to the throne.

No longer was Morrigan just the adopted daughter of a 'false' Emperor from a line of 'false' Emperors whom inherited the throne by luck, she was now the intended partner of marriage for Uzumaki Naruto, the true heir of the throne, and by proxy: Morrigan would become an Empress in the traditional sense via marrying the Emperor… or in this case, Emperor-to-be.

Which meant that the Council of Thirteen no longer had any way to challenge Morrigan on the grounds of her lack of credible claim to the ruling position of Makai, because Morrigan was 'the real deal' now.

So while the members of the Council of Thirteen simply gawked in utter shock with the sudden realization that Morrigan was now politically immune to any of their usual interference, Morrigan chuckled silently to herself, once again thanking whatever deity was listening to her prayers for setting her up to meet that blond-haired underage fiancée of hers.

While the others contemplated the short and long-term impacts that the revelation of Naruto's existence would have, Dr. Richtofen seemed to hum in thought as he noticed a strange anomaly within the data analysis of Naruto, and suddenly he began to type frantically with an inexplicable vigor, and then he began moving back and forth between different computer stations, moving and observing and detailing with disturbing ferociousness, and everyone whom had been entranced by the news that Naruto [without a doubt] truly was the long-lost heir shifted their attention to the strange behavior of the doctor.

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

It became even more interesting when Dr. Richtofen apparently found something so surprising that he had actually called in his entire team, and the guests that accompanied Morrigan were all witness to the bizarre sight of literally dozens of researchers of various races moving back and forth between this room, the room Naruto was in, and various rooms throughout the facility, when not less than five minutes before, the place had been comparable to a ghost town.

And what the researchers were trying to confirm or deny escaped the guests, all of whom could only catch snippets of individual conversations among the myriad of words, both exchanged and exclaimed…

"None of this makes any sense!"

"It would explain why we're picking up so many energy signatures from him..."

"But that doesn't explain how this could even happen."

"Are you sure that these results are not a simple typo or mistake of sorts?"

"Yes! I reran the test five times already!"

"This is unprecedented!"

"What could this mean…?"

Apparently, Baby Bonnie Hood had finally had enough of seeing so many demons running around (it might have also been the various female demon researchers ogling, checking, and even petting Naruto, whom was sedated at the moment and unable to respond to any of them), and grabbed Dr. Richtofen the next time he passed by the door, and pulled him from the hallway, before slamming him against the nearest wall, and demanding to know, "What the HELL is going on?"

"Pandemonium City, is what everything looks like… I've never seen so many Onna in one place, our princely Incubus is going to get rap-", was what Lord Raptor managed to get out, before getting an empty shotgun lugged at his head, courtesy of the free hand of the blonde-haired girl that was keeping Dr. Richtofen held to the wall by her other arm.

Visibly unshaken (and we ought to mention that she was pressing her forearm directly against his neck, making him even more uncomfortable than he might have been normally in this position, were the forearm placed anywhere else) Dr. Richtofen seemed to only slightly struggle, before sweating heavily upon seeing the gun being pointed at his face by Bonnie, and because he had a sense of self-preservation, it didn't take long before the doctor began to spill the beans, so to speak.

"The boy… he is not just an Incubus… nor just a Kitsune."

That statement alone caused some audible reactions among the guests present, as gasps and even more cries of 'WHAT?' were heard, and even Bonnie was so shocked that she unintentionally loosened her hold against the doctor, whom took his chance to shrug her off, and then get himself settled, before deciding that for his own safety, he had best get to explaining.

"Lord Naruto is… to best describe him: he is an amalgamation of several different races. Not only is he an Incubus, he also carries traces of human, Kitsune, and even dragon in his genotype, but that's not the strangest part…"

Now even Talbain and Hsien-Ko, whom had been only starting to get interested in the situation regarding Naruto, were now trying to absorb the radical revelation that the boy in front of them could use the abilities of humans, Kitsune, Incubus, and dragons!

And Richtofen did not even seem finished in the surprises, if the look in his eyes indicated anything.

Indeed, Richtofen brought down upon them another earth-shattering revelation, "While his genes show these four being prominent, his energetic phenotype is simply impossible to pin down in it's entirety…", and after receiving a look of confusion from the other's, Richtofen sighed and dulled the 'techno babble', "…in easy to understand terms, we've detected readings characteristic of various races and sub-races showing up randomly from his energy reserves."

"In terms of energy, Lord Naruto comes up as everything you can think of, from Angels to Zombies, he qualifies as them energy-wise, and this only accounts for less than 1% of all the readings we could detect, the majority of the readings we can't even identify what race or sub-race that type of energy belongs to. At one point, Lord Naruto even exhibited traces of an ultimately rare form of energy, one that has only been emitted by - and this confirmation comes from their rare recorded interactions with us - the very Gods themselves…"

"What are you saying?", was Morrigan's response, as she beat all the others to the punch in reacting to that bit of news, because either Richtofen was trying to pull their leg, or he was really saying that, if you identified a being's race by their energy alone, then Naruto could be identified as every race known to Makai, and then some…

"You heard right: Lord Naruto, is truly what you might call an amalgamation of life, energy-wise at least. But that's not the strangest part… no, the strangest part lies in the fact that, among the various random energies we pick up, there is one specific energy that… well it's there… and yet not there at the same time… and whenever we try to get a better reading of it… the energy seems to… shift to make it so that we can't observe it… it's almost as if… the energy itself is sentient…"

Before they were even given the opportunity to react to that tidbit, Richtofen laid down the single most disturbing thing that he had observed, and even he himself seemed to drop any amusement he had previously gained by taunting the others with knowledge that could only be understood by centuries of study and diligence and understanding of the incredible complexity of crossing magical energies with machinelike constructions, and then getting the proper programming to work on each and then to make them compatible…

Let's just say that for the moment, it was best to stay out of Richtofen's mind, because only those fluent in technobabble would even be able to attempt to try to understand a tenth of whatever was currently running through the insane river of thoughts inside that Revenant's head…

Anyways…

Richtofen's serious change in demeanor startled Morrigan, because as far as she was aware of. Richtofen was never the kind to get serious over anything, the proof being that, despite being threatened at gunpoint by Bonnie, Richtofen never seemed to truly loose his playful demeanor, and if anyone could handle Bonnie at that position, then chances were they could handle pretty much anything.

Basically, that meant that this bit of news was freaky enough to make the eternally playful Richtofen actually lose his grin, which meant that whatever he had to say, was something you did not want to miss.

"We've done various scans of his energy output, and up until before that strange energy began to act up and avoid all our attempts to study it, we managed to scan the extent to it's power… and every time we tried to measure that strange energy, the scale exploded, or overloaded to be more precise.", and upon their looks that begged a deeper explanation, Richtofen elaborated, "The usual scales we have extend from a massive range, and normally our normal range's maximum is equivalent to the total recorded of energy of Genzai himself at his max."

"…wait, you mean that this energy surpasses Genzai's energy at his max?", was the question Jon Talbain managed to ask before anyone else could.

Richtofen nodded his head, but wasn't finished just yet, "We were very surprised , and continually brought in new scanners with extended ranged, going from ten times Genzai's max, to a hundred times Genzai's max, all the way up to a million times Genzai's max energy output!" Richtofen then added ominously, "And no matter how high we raised it, the scanners broke from an energy overload, the scanners… simply could not even get headway in measuring the extent of this energy's output… this was not all the different exhibited energies, this was just one single source of energy, of which we could barely even get a scan on, and still that bare bit that we scanned destroyed all our scanners due to it's intensity!"

"Imagine: we - quite literally - barely scratched the surface of this energy, and even that little bit overwhelmed anything we could use to measure it… just imagine what the full extent of it could do… wait, you can't, because you simply can't comprehend a energy akin to a googolplex…"

That alone was enough to bring everyone to an immediate halt in any thoughts they had running through their head, and for good reason: Genzai was so powerful that even at his young age, he had power comparable to a God (even his regular - meaning non-combatant - power output was on the same tier as the God's when they came to this realm for anything beyond needing to use their power), and then to hear this…

For a power to exist that exceeded the power of a God's by over a million-fold…

And even still, it was but a drop of water that did not even compare to the full ocean itself…

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

"…Morrigan, just where did you find this boy?", was the curious question Richtofen had to ask, because he had the time needed to process and comprehend all of this, while the others did not, and furthermore, if Richtofen had information as to the origins of this… phenom was too much an understatement to be anything more than an insult to Naruto's status, then there was a chance that Richtofen could shed some light on this impossibility.

After all, Richtofen had a vested interest in Naruto, not just because of his status as an Incubus, but the fact that Naruto also possessed a book written in what was believed to be an ancient hierarchic text that no mortal or God had any familiarity with, and even as he thought upon this very subject, Richtofen had a multitude of researchers - not of his department exactly, but code-breakers and archaeologists whom would have the best chance of figuring out just what Naruto's special book was written in - working on the clock to figure out what purpose it served.

The reason it held so much interest to Richtofen specifically, was because, unknown to the others, the book exuded an energy of the exact same properties as the one that Naruto possessed, the one with an output that exceeded the maximum range of their most advanced scanners.

And Richtofen had no desire to reveal any information on that subject… at least, not until he himself had some better understanding of the situation.

So it was almost startling to Richtofen when Morrigan seemed to regain her bearings and interrupted his train of thoughts by answering his question, "I found him in a place known as Konoha, a ninja village within the 'Fire Country', part of the Elemental Nations, you're familiar with the place, are you not?"

Surprisingly to all, it was the normally quiet Hsien-Ko whom responded to Morrigan's question, "Are those not the lands where the humans possess control over their life-energies and manipulate the elements using their energy, the one they refer to as 'chakra?'"

Morrigan's reply was blunt and to the point, "The very same."

"My question is…", the inquisitive Jon Talbain asked, "…why was the Incubian Prince living among humans?", to which Lord Raptor inquired on his own behalf, "Probably that ties in with the question of why does he have human heritage?"

Even more disturbing was that instead of an answer to either of those questions, yet another question was proposed, by Bonnie of all potential speakers, "More importantly, why does he seem to be some sort of Incubus-Kitsune hybrid?"

The others present in the room seemed to once again grow uncomfortable with the reaffirmation that they were sharing the room with a renown Demon-hunter who abhorred their kind, and this seemed to aggravate her further, but luckily Felicia managed to dissipate any building animosity by adding onto the stream of questions, "And where does the bit about Dragon come in, nya?"

"I believe I can answer that.", a new voice announced from the doorway, and the people present turned to face one Doctor Ludvig Maxis, an even more infamous Ghoul Doctor than Richtofen, whom coincidentally happened to be his brother-in-law; along with Dr. Maxis was his six-year old daughter Samantha Maxis, whom squealed with joy as she ran to hug Richtofen while exclaiming, "Uncle Ed!", to which Richtofen chuckled and replied, "Und wie ist meine Lieblings-Nichte?(1)", while affectionately ruffling her hair to both his amusement and her annoyance.

"Sehr gut, danke!", Samantha replied, while her pet Hellhound Fluffy walked over to get her own head patted, much to everyone's amusement, seeing as far as they could tell, Richtofen did not seem like the family-type, or the affectionate type for that matter, appearances be damned.

"Yes, she had been practicing her German, seeing as her mother decided that you were a good influence on her' and wanted her to get more familiar with the work environment, seeing as she does want to follow in your footsteps, Schwager.", Dr. Maxis replied venomously to an unspoken question, which only caused Richtofen to leer at the husband of his younger sister.

Unaware of the history between these two, Lord Raptor stealthily (or as stealthily as he deluded himself into believing he was) made his way next to Morrigan, and whispered his question, "What's the deal between these two?"

As both doctors seemed to stare down one another, Morrigan quietly explained, " There exists a strange relationship between Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen. See, Maxis and Richtofen were part of some secret project that I can't tell you about -seeing as I don't know anything about it, having been run under my father and kept absolutely hush-hush. Richtofen was always trying to outdo Maxis, without much luck, seeing as my father and Maxis were rather 'buddy-buddy', and thus people usually sided with Maxis on any important decisions for that alone.

Add that Richtofen's younger sister seemed to have taken a liking to Maxis, and that this particular sister was the one that Richtofen had fully exhibited the 'older-brother/guard-dog mentality' towards, and you have a recipe for disaster."

"When the project was finally dismissed, and the need for the participants to dedicate all their time to the project ended as well, both Maxis and Richtofen's younger sister Valeria started the whole 'falling-in-love' phase, and nothing Richtofen could do managed to stop it; a few years later Valeria and Maxis are married, and sweet little Samantha is born."

"Richtofen doesn't take kindly to defeat, and finds a strange form of 'revenge', if you could call it such."

"Richtofen tries time and time again to be a bigger influence in Samantha's life than either Maxis or Valeria, in the hopes of taunting Maxis with the idolization of his daughter. Already he's managed to convince his sister to let him hire tutors for Samantha to learn all sorts of advanced learning subjects - including German - and not to mention getting Samantha hooked into Richtofen's kind of work."

A questioning glance accompanied Raptor's askance, "So what's wrong with Richtofen's job?"

The knowing look in Morrigan's eyes said all that needed to be known, but she elaborate nonetheless, "Richtofen's line of work is supposedly a great deal more… unethical you could say, at least compared to Maxis's work."

That information was all Raptor needed to know, and the "Ah! I see…", while unnecessary, only added to the image of Raptor's overdramatic nodding and crossing of his arms, despite not truly understanding all the semantics of the situation, he understood very well the concept of 'payback', and for Richtofen, whom seemed to genuinely like his niece, this was the best way to get said revenge on Maxis without really hurting her.

There was also the fact that most fathers hate other men trying to impress their daughter, no matter what the circumstance, due to their natural overprotective drive, not that anything of that sort would ever develop, Morrigan noted, as Richtofen was rather asexual to begin with, seeing as he had never seemed to be romantically or sexually interested in anyone, even she seemed to escape his eye.

"So, you were going to tell us about…?", Bonnie managed to get out, seeming strangely calmed and composed whenever the subject of the Incubian prince seemed to cross her mind, something that Lord Raptor had noticed and, if things became even more surreal, he would be sure to use this as teasing material down the road.

"Yes, I was getting to that.", Dr. Maxis managed to say before looking at Richtofen and then saying, "I had some friends of mine assist me in my own research alongside Edward's here, and I came up with a startling discovery: the reason we could never find the Incubian heir over the years, and the reason we only discovered Lord Naruto as of recent, is due to an illusion that hid him from demons, that was placed on his genes."

"His what?", a random member of the Council of Thirteen shouted, and for good reason: as far as anyone knew, an illusion of any kind could only be placed onto a person themselves, and it was rather difficult to actually affect only a small portion of a person with an illusion, and nobody had ever heard of an illusion placed on someone's genetic makeup, much less what that would even mean.

Dr. Maxis was well aware of that kind of thinking, and answered in detail, "There were traces of an extremely powerful illusion, which could be traced through his very genetics themselves. Further investigation revealed that this illusion was paternal-based, meaning that the father was the one whom passed it down, and yes, that meant the Incubian portion of his genetic makeup was directly tied in with this illusion."

"This illusion hid all traces of demonic heritage and even our energy, and only allowed a portion of the demonic abilities to manifest, essentially making the bearers of the illusion to appear… human. For further inquiry, we went up the tree of paternal grandfathers to find the very first individual with this illusion placed, and low and behold, we confirmed it: Ikigami never died."

"He was brought to the human world, and had this genetic illusion placed on him to make him appear human, and left there to rot essentially…", Maxis finished with no small amount of distaste, as he knew very well how… insulting it would be for Makai's own heir to be reduced to a mere human.

Before the others could even process this information, Jon begged to ask the question that seemed to be bothering him for quite some time, "But how does that explain his… other characteristics?", which drew a look of sympathy from others, as they knew he himself had his issues with his heritage before, and to see this possible difficulty in the life of this… child, it would only seem appropriate for Jon to want to help his proverbial brother in suffering.

After all, both Jon and Naruto knew what it was like to be reviled by human society.

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah yes, the Kitsune characteristics… they're strangely a cross between artificial and naturally present…", Maxis explained, drawing a look of shock from Richtofen and surprisingly Samantha, whom seemed to be the only ones whom understood what exactly that entailed, and it was Samantha that replied, "Father, you don't mean…"

"Indeed I do, Samantha, and I am… proud, to see you are very able in this field, and loathe am I to admit it… my brother-in-law seems to be a good teacher for you…", Maxis relented in admitting, complete with sigh and lowered head, which caused Richtofen to gain a shit-eating grin and for Samantha to gain a kilowatt smile, and Richtofen even decided, "Well, we've done a lot of talking, why not let Samantha explain for this once?"

Morrigan had to admit, the entire situation seemed rather cute, and were Morrigan not the touchy-feely type (Naruto notwithstanding), she would have found the look on Samantha's face as worthy of a fan-girlish hug. Instead, she settled for a chuckle, not even letting the possibility of giggling to occur despite the situation, as seemingly only Naruto had the ability to make her giggle despite all her best efforts to avoid doing so.

Samantha seemed rather reluctant, however, replying, "I don't know…", before looking down.

The fear that she had of messing up, above all Jon seemed to notice it, and decisively mentioned, "It's okay pup, just try your best; if anything, your explanation will be actually much better than either of the two maniacs in white coats: at least your explanation won't contain unnecessary technobabble."

The response drew laughs from those around, even Bonnie seemed to appreciate the mood… or she seemed to be more lax in the presence of the young Samantha, although Lord Raptor's falling over and rolling on the floor drew the ire of both Maxis and Richtofen, whom did not appreciate his apparent enjoyment at their expense, and it took Hsien-Ko kicking him in the ribs to get him to calm down.

With a small amount of encouragement from her pet Fluffy, and with the ease brought on by Jon's joke and Raptor's humorous reaction, Samantha felt invigorated enough to explain to the best of her ability. "Sorry if this isn't as fancy an explanation, but my father meant by 'artificial and naturally present', that Lord Naruto's Kitsune traits weren't there when he was born, but something happened to make them natural, meaning any kids that Lord Naruto has will also inherit these characteristics."

The explanation itself was both intelligent and yet simple, and as Jon had mentioned, free of any unnecessarily complicated words or terms that would otherwise draw attention away from the actual point, which everyone including Jon liked, and he even admitted it, "You know, if we had more people like you Samantha working in the science department, I think everyone could understand science that much more easily."

The compliment caused Samantha to blush, not used to such excellent praise from anyone not of her family.

Once again, Lord Raptor needed to add his own thoughts, "I myself think that there's a conspiracy with scientists and their needing to use big wordy terms to hide what they're really doing!"

The general consensus reaction from everyone, even Naruto - whom was in the other room and unable to know anything going on in the other room due to soundproofing - was a sweatdrop, and a look of utter embarrassment from being in the same room as Lord Raptor. That was followed by a unanimous denial of whatever point that Raptor had, and that they were to avoid listening to anything he said if they wanted to retain their sanity.

Both Richtofen and Maxis in particular looked rather pleased, as despite their own reservations against each other, their efforts in teaching Samantha seemed to have paid off, as not only had she explained everything without error, but she had done so in a way that nobody could misunderstand what was being said.

'Maybe I ought to do what Richtofen has been doing after all, and let Samantha sit down at my meetings and lectures. If anything, she could explain some of the rather complex details of my work to my colleagues and trainees…', Maxis idly thought, although he would rather die than admit that to Richtofen, as he had already given acknowledgement to Richtofen once today, any more and he might as well give up this rivalry and admit defeat…

Samantha herself seemed to brighten up with all the praise, especially that of her father and uncle, she looked just about ready to burst with happiness. Fluffy, while not understanding what was happening, was able to detect that Samantha was feeling proud of herself, as well as excited at being able to do scientific explanations like her father and uncle, so Fluffy too seemed to radiate the mood of happiness, if her attempts to drown Samantha's face in drool were any indication, much to her own chagrin and to everyone else's amusement.

However, the fun had to end sometimes, and Richtofen decided to do it as smoothly as possible, "So Maxis… if what Samantha says is correct, then what are the circumstances that could make Lord Naruto acquire them in the first place?"

That was, in everyone's opinion, the million-dollar question of the moment.

And Maxis answered without a hitch, "There are several cases that could explain this: one, a Kitsune attempted a blood ritual on Lord Naruto to grant him these traits; two, a Kitsune was going to die or was dead and sealed it's soul and energy into Lord Naruto to survive; three, a Kitsune named Naruto it's heir." After saying that, Maxis added, "However, each of these three presents a problem in application."

"Blood rituals, such as the blood adoption ritual that Empress Morrigan underwent, are very tricky and difficult, and the farther the difference in both genetic relation and overall species separation between the adopter and adoptee, the greater the chances of failure: Empress Morrigan's success rate for her adoption ritual by Lord Belial was about one-in-fifty-four thousand!"

"Even if we were to factor the Incubian heritage of Lord Naruto, the illusion made him, for all accounts, a human, and thus successfully undergoing a blood ritual - when applied at birth, mind you, as doing so is statistically the safest to do this - the chances of actual success would be… about one-in-thirty-eight billion!"

Complete and utter silence followed that statement.

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

But Maxis, like Richtofen earlier, seemed to be starting a chain of surprises for them, and they already sensed that they were in for a heck of another explanation.

"The blood ritual is, ironically enough, the most accurate and likely way to explain this phenomena. The chances for a successful anchoring of the soul and energy, a soul-seal anchor if you will, of any being to another being also take into account the difference in their genetics, via family or species, or if they have a spiritual connection. A Kitsune trying to anchor it's soul to a human boy - once again, at birth, as this is when it is safest to do - are more than twice as unlikely as blood rituals: a one-in-eighty-three billion chance of success!", Maxis exclaimed, to the widening shock of everyone, and no… he was not yet finished.

Without even giving them a reprieve from the last example, Maxis exclaimed once more, "And the unknown forces behind claimed and then accepting an heir, factor in whether the selected heir is of blood, spiritual, or same-species relation to the claimer, same as the previous two, but the heir selection also takes into consideration other things, like their personality and talents, whether they be present or future, and a myriad of other things that nobody really has any true understanding of, and do you know, for a Kitsune to do the same thing, in the previous two cases I mentioned… do you know the chances of success?"

Nobody said a word, even Lord Raptor and Bonnie were quiet and anxious to hear the answer.

The answer that Maxis gave rocked them to their very core, "If we assume a perfect scenario where everything does match up, around one-in-one-and-three-quarters trillion chance… and this is assuming everything is perfect, the Kitsune and human are essentially identical in personality and other non-blood, spiritual, and species-related traits that would appear in life, and the human infant was just born."

"And neither of any of these guarantee that he would adopt all the physical characteristics of the Kitsune."

Once again, the only one whom seemed unconcerned about the details was Fluffy, being the only one unable to understand what had been revealed.

Dr. Maxis looked at everyone in the room, slowly turning to see into the eyes of each and every face, and not even the glare of Bonnie could break his expression, and finally he stated what he had been itching to say this entire time, "Do you know what tests showed? The tests showed that the boy underwent the first, second, and third possible explanation for his status, all within the first day he was born… Lord Naruto is quite literally, a practical walking implausibility, if not an impossibility."

Everyone there suddenly looked at Naruto, wondering, 'What the hell are you?'

The only exception was Richtofen, whom was the least surprised, having had his own suspicions given the circumstances, and then he decided to speak upon something he had on his mind, "So, assuming he is this 'walking implausibility', then tell me: how does he exhibit the dominant physical characteristics of both Kitsune and Incubus, when genetically speaking, it cannot happen."

Looking around at the others, Richtofen elaborated for those whom were unaware of this case, "When demons of different species or sub-species mate and produce offspring, the child is a hybrid, and possesses the chance of expressing species-restricted traits and abilities of both parents. However, the gender of the child determines what their species-related physical phenotype, that is… what species they look mostly like. If an inter-species couple conceives children, all males will express the phenotype of their father, and all females will express the phenotype of their mother."

"This is an obvious thing that everyone here knows, it's the entire basis behind the patriarchal - or matriarchal, in the case of the Yuki-Onna - biased system of importance amongst members of the Seven Kingdoms of Makai."

While ranting, Richtofen paced back and forth, catching the eye of everyone as he seemed very sure of whatever is was that he was trying to say, and not everyone was patient enough to wait out to hear the actual point of this information that everyone here - save Bonnie, due to her very nature as a human - was expected and even to a certain extent required - in the case of the rulers and/or representatives of the Seven Kingdoms - though fortunately for them, Richtofen was finally getting around to his point, stopping for the sake of dramatic flair and to gain a more significant response to his next few words.

What Richtofen wanted to say was this, "There are only two possible scenarios where this phenomena does not happen between two hybrid demons. The first is when the existence of a majority non-expressed genotype within the child's parent's replaces the usual gender-specific phenotype of either parent."

"Thus, if a male Kage-onna that had a vampire mother mates and conceives with a female Yuki-Onna with a vampire father, the child - regardless of gender - has a distinct chance at possibly turning out to have a vampire phenotype, basically: being a vampire, thus breaking away from the norm of adopting the phenotype of the parent of the same gender."

"The only other scenario that prevents this from happening, is if a certain inherited gene from the genetics of one parent are so dominant that if inherited, they overrule all other possible expressible phenotypes. There is only one such recorded case of a race bearing genetic super-dominance, and do you know what that is? Let me tell you: the Incubian gene!"

"So how is it, that the boy can express the phenotype of both a Kitsune, and an Incubus?"

Once again, silence permeated the room, which was slowly becoming less of a research station and more of a drama stage, with everyone listening being the audience, and everyone directly involved in conversation being the actors.

And like an actor, Maxis reacted without seeming to need a cue, and replied without giving Richtofen the time needed to question everything further, "But that's just it! The traits aren't Kitsune at all!"

The reaction of everyone besides Maxis, even Fluffy herself seemed incredulous, was as expected…

"WHAT?"

Almost knocked back by the verbal explosion of everyone in the room, whom looked rather… close to forming a hate mob, Maxis decided another explanation was needed, as they seemed furious with being led on somehow about Naruto's status, and Morrigan herself looked like she was seconds away from throttling the life out of Maxis.

"Kitsune, as you are well aware of, do not use youkai like most other demons do, they use their magic and magical energies, and they all possess a Hoshi no Tama. Tell me, Edward, did you find anything strange about the 'Kitsune' portion of Lord Naruto's energies?"

Almost as if Maxis was psychic, Richtofen indeed looked surprised, and then contemplative, and mentioned, "Well… yes, the energies weren't just magical, they also consisted of youkai and… you could say, a demonic form of the chakra that the humans that Lord Naruto lived amongst used."

The response that Maxis had was expectant, and the wisdom that his years had produced seemed to show itself now, and boy did he look impressive, "The boy's feature are not Kitsune, they are Youko… and they are not the normal kind of Youko… however what exactly is so unusual about the nature of this Youko, I have yet to determine."

And before Richtofen could even say his next piece, as if in possession of the ability to see into the future, Maxis interrupted Richtofen's attempt to open his mouth and offered his preemptive rebuttal, "And no, Edward, the Youko is not in any way connected with the other bizarre energy you have been observing, the one that cost us all of our energy readers… whatever _that_ is, not even the Youko compares…"

Morrigan, having remained silent and observant of this contest of intelligence between Maxis and Richtofen, decided to ask her final piece, "And what of Naruto's unusual Incubuian traits, the extra pair of wings, the abnormally large horns, the fact that even at his age: his allure exceeds mine by leaps and bounds - despite me having over several millennia of life of development over him - Incubus or not."

For once, all that Maxis could say was, "Your guess, your highness, is as good as mine."

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Well there you have it folks, Chapter Three is done, and Chapter Four can be expected to be finished… sometime within my life… but seriously, no worries, I'm not dead, this story isn't dead, I refuse to let it be so!

But more importantly, I have an upcoming story idea for the Naruto Universe waiting in the wings, that will not only include my input, but the input of a lot of the greatest Naruto Fanfic writers to date! I'm serious, this story will blow your fucking mind! And this is what I believe the key to making me infamous, so I'm going to smooth out all the little details, and in the end, things will get so hectic and insane that you will come to appreciate my genius… insanity.

Ladies and Gentlemen…

Be ready…

My next story will change your lives as Fanfic writers and readers.

**AvatarofDeath13, over and out!**


End file.
